Emma & Rikki
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Emma / Rikki - romance.


**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O: Just Add Water.**

* * *

 **Emma & Rikki**

 **Emma and Rikki have feelings beyond friendship for each other and have had such since they were teens. Now they are 27 years old and still don't wanna admit that they love each other.**

Today they are having drinks in a local bar.

Rikki drinks brandy and Emma drinks wine.

"So what's going on in your life, Em?" says Rikki with a friendly smile.

"Well, I just moved into my new apartment, I still have a job at the library and I broke up with my boyfriend a few days ago, cause I like girls." says Emma.

"Really? Tell me, who's the girl you crush on then?" says Rikki in a warm soft voice.

"It's not a specific girl I have a thing for, Rikki. I just love girls in general." says Emma, who now seem to blush a little.

"C'mon, please tell me who your new lesbo-style crush is, Emma. I so wanna know it." says Rikki.

"Sorry..." says Emma in a slightly sad tone. "I can't..."

"Oh, why not, Em?" says Rikki.

"Because I'm not sure what this girl feels for me, she might not love me back, you know." says Emma.

"Maybe, but she might just as well love you the same way you love her. Now tell me her name." says Rikki.

"No." says Emma.

"Have I met her?" says Rikki.

"Sure you have. Many many times." says Emma.

"Our age?" says Rikki.

"Yes, she's of our age." says Emma.

"Is she sexy?" says Rikki.

"Very sexy." says Emma.

"Please tell me her name, I will keep your secret." says Rikki.

"Fine! Her name's...her name is..." says Emma.

"Spill it out, Emma." says Rikki with a friendly tone.

"...her name...is...Rikki." says Emma.

"Cool. You love a girl who share my name." says Rikki.

"No, I have a crush on you. You're the girl I want." says Emma.

"That's awesome, cause I want you too, Em." says Rikki as she gives Emma an erotic kiss that makes Emma's heart jump like crazy with love.

"Really? I'm so happy!" says Emma with a bright sweet smile.

"And so am I, Em. Now you're my girlfriend." says Rikki.

"Yeah, I'm your girlfriend." says Emma.

"So, girlfriend, wanna go out with me on a date tomorrow?" says Rikki.

"Of course I do, Rikki." says Emma. "I love you."

"Awesome!" says Rikki.

"Rikki, sorry..." says Emma. "I just remembered that I have an important meeting in 15 minutes. Gotta leave. Bye, girlfriend. See you tomorrow."

"Okay. See ya." says Rikki.

Emma grab her purse and run out from the bar as fast as possible with her high heels.

The next day after work, Emma put on a new nice white summer-dress, to get ready for her first girl-date with Rikki.

"Okay...all set." says Emma.

At the same time, Rikki is getting ready too.

"Hmmm, no not my red dress. It reminds me of how I actually thought Zane was the one for me. Ah, this is better. Me cool sexy leather dress." says Rikki as she put on her short tight black leather dress.

25 minutes later, at The White Rose, Emma's favorite Italian restaurant.

"Em, you're beautiful." says Rikki.

"Aww, thanks...so are you." says Emma.

"Your table is ready in the VIP-room on the second floor, Emma." says a waiter.

"Thank you, Roberto." says Emma.

"VIP-room?" says Rikki.

"I figured we could use some privacy." says Emma as they walk up to the fancy VIP-room.

"Good idea. I like that." says Rikki.

"What food does the ladies want tonight?" says Roberto.

Emma whisper something to Roberto that Rikki can't hear.

Roberto leaves the room and returns 15 minutes later with food and wine.

Rikki smile when she sees what food Emma ordered. It's roasted lobster, Emma's favorite food ever. The wine is Italian red wine. From 1905.

"I hope the food will be nice." says Roberto with a smile before he leaves the room.

Emma and Rikki takes their seats by the table and starts to eat.

"How do you have enough money to pay for all this, Em? Do you really get rich by working as a library-girl these days?" says Rikki.

"Okay...first, this doesn't cost me too much and second, my job doesn't make me rich, but I do get in a rather large amount of money each month." says Emma.

"I wish they'd pay me a bit more money at my job..." says Rikki. "I barely have enough to pay the bills..."

"So simply move in with me then. I'd love that." says Emma.

"Thanks!" says Rikki with a sweet smile. "I'd really love that too, Em my beauty."

"It's decided. Next week you're moving in with me." says Emma. "No fear...there's plenty of space for us both and I'll really enjoy living together with you."

"Okay." says a happy Rikki.

"Rikki, I'm so happy. To have you as my girlfriend is truly the best thing that's ever happened to me." says Emma.

"Aww! Thanks, Em." says Rikki. "I'm very happy too, babe. You make me feel so good."

"You aren't as rude and sassy as I thought when I first met you." says Emma.

"I have a sweet side, but back then I didn't like to show it too much, cause I was afraid of looking like a weak girl." says Rikki.

"I'm glad you can be more sweet these days." says Emma.

"So am I, Emma." says Rikki.

"Do you still have the guitar I gave you when we were teens?" says Emma.

"Of course I do, Em. I play it almost every day." says Rikki.

"I'm glad you do." says Emma.

2 hours later.

"Thanks for a really nice dinner." says Rikki.

"You're welcome, my love." says Emma. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"I know exactly what I want to do next. Here's your clue, Em...it is about me, you and a bed." says Rikki with a sensual smile. "I hope you know what I want, babe."

 **The End.**


End file.
